


Плащ, у которого было имя

by ardente_and_i



Series: Магия, которая... [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, john is cloak of levitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardente_and_i/pseuds/ardente_and_i
Summary: Плащ был не просто как живой. Он и был живой. И у него была личность.





	Плащ, у которого было имя

Плащ был легким в руках, но на плечи ложился надежной тяжестью, плотно обхватывая их. Плащ пах обычной шерстью - как пахнут все эти цветастые свитера, заполоняющие магазины под рождество - и еще чем-то неуловимо больничным. Сначала Стивен не придал этому значения: слишком привычен был тонкий, едва различимый запах стерильности. А потом это просто оказалось всего лишь еще одной переменной в сложной формуле ответа на вопрос: что же с Плащом левитации не так.   
Плащ приятно шершавый снаружи, рельефный по узору, теплый, немного грубоватый, самую малость слишком яркий. Подкладка гладкая, прохладная, словно текущая вода. Стивену нравится пропускать её между пальцами. Иногда он ловит себя на странном ощущении: это похоже на прикосновение к волосам.   
Но только иногда. Когда есть время думать об этом всем. Когда он позволяет себе это.

У Плаща есть личность.   
И это звучит очень странно, но не Стрэнджу говорить о странном. Однако он явно чувствует, как возбужденно начинает подрагивать плащ, когда происходит что-то, что ему нравится, как недовольно сжимается, дергает, тянет, если что-то не так. И это не просто поведенческие акты в рамках модели «стимул-реакция». Плащ обижается, заботится, стремится защитить, шутит. Плащ льнет к нему внешней частью, легонько трется воротником. Уголок подола касается дрожащих рук. Он плотный, словно за тканью скрывается человеческое тело, но гораздо важнее, что за тканью скрывается уверенность и сила.   
«Если ты не доверяешь своим рукам, я буду ими». 

Вот такие странные взаимоотношения с артефактом.  
Иногда Стивен подозревает, что создатели Плаща засадили в него настоящую душу. Слишком уж тот живой. Слишком сильно напоминает человека. Смелого, самоотверженного, готового помочь магу недоучке, которого увидел едва ли не впервые. Признаться, Стивен не отказался бы иметь такого друга. То есть, реального, антропоморфного друга, не то чтобы ему не нравился плащ в том виде, в котором есть. 

Стивен проводит рукой по красной ткани, сжимает угол подола, как если бы пожимал руку. Других способов выразить благодарность он, увы, не знает.

***

– Говорят, ты дал плащу левитации имя? - Вонг не меняет выражения лица, но теперь его любопытство, кажется Стивену искрящимся фейерверком. Остается только удивляться, как он раньше не замечал этого.  
– Правду говорят, – уголки красного воротника касаются щек. Магия, когда-то давно заложенная в артефакт, едва слышно потрескивает, резонируя с магией, пропитавшей Стивена.  
– И какое же?  
– Джон. 


End file.
